Lollipop/Gallery
Assets Lollybody.png Lollipop Fanmade New Body.png Lollipop body below.png Lollipop's Stick.png 1519776417554.png LipOpened.png Poses OriginalLollipop.png LastLollipop.png GreenIsNotCreative.png Lollipop.png Lollipop 2.png Lollipop wiki pose.png LollipopIDFB.png Lollipop in BFB intro.png Lightbulb2018Pose.png 04C5427F-DA19-4184-A452-FCA4C31742CE.png Lolliplop.png hkjhbkl.png BFB Lollipop.png bhugi.png Lollipop in BFB 1.png regtrgteg.png Lollipop_Melting.png Lollipop Being Recovered.png Lolie.png Lollipop_the_great.png FEEEEEIKSJITDJ (1).png Lollipop bfb0001.png Lollipop_hmmph.png Lollipop_in_BFB_.png Lollipop_Grab.png lollipoppy.png jioho.png lollihappy.png lolliangry and yes the arms are like that really.png Lollipop pointing0001.png Huhih.png Lollipooper.PNG Lollipoop1.PNG Lollipoop.PNG niuhjioj.png Lollipop_in_BFB_8.png Lollipop3.png BFB-vectors-044.png SadLollipop.png 17F78CF8-1281-46D8-B64E-8CD6E18BA512.png Lollipop when she realised she got licked.png Lolly.png Lollipop oh.png Lollipop huh.png Lollipop in BFB 12.png Shes like What.png Lollipopyy.png Where would she go.png This user has mental problems. Please help them..png Lollipop sly.png PicsArt_08-29-05.52.58.png Lollipop_hand.png Lollipop_fry.png Scenes Yellow lollipop.png Bell pillow marker taco eggy dora firey rocky eraser remote pin cloudy grassy nonexisty match pencil coiny ice cube book david lollipop fanny ballony clock and tv.jpg Screenshot_2018-10-15_at_7.10.43_PM.png Lollipop.PNG TLC full count.png LollipopHoldingForkRepellent.png Screenshot 20171104-180850.png Lollipoop Becomes Weird For Some Reason.PNG 7C1EBF81-5A53-4CB8-8093-30BB948EB6FC.jpeg Maybe I can prove myself.png|"I'm sorry, but just based on your appearance, I gotta say no." Sick airplane passenger.png Screen Shot 2018-01-01 at 3.19.43 PM.png|"...But wouldn't it be easier for both of us if X gets down from that freaking tall pillar first?" Screenshot 20171105-100717.png Alagahawa.png Screenshot_2018-09-07_at_4.08.38_PM.png Lollipopdies.gif No,its Lollipop.png IMG 7608.JPG Stapy and Marker hurting Lollipop.gif Markerpunishinglollipop.png Post credits scene.PNG Screenshot_2019-08-22_at_5.22.07_PM.png LollipopFork.png That's Just Not The Case!.png Lollipop BFB 3.png Lollipop and barf bag.png|"You clearly don't care about this topic, so perhaps you should take a nap, instead." Mayiinterestyoufolksinmyforkrepellent.png|"May I interest you folks in my fork repellent?" Bandicam 2017-12-09 12-55-08-698.jpg Screenshot 2017-12-09 at 8.47.57 AM.png Lollipop in BFB 3.png dear diary, today i found out the meaning of excruciating.png 25993453 1601529619914832 1701685064 o.jpg shes like O.png Lollipop in BFB 5.png BFB5 screaming four.png lollippppppoop.png saw wants out.png Lollipop in BFB 6.png 2018-02-09_(14).png Screenshot_2018-09-29_at_8.33.59_PM.png Screen Shot 2018-02-10 at 10.42.58 AM.png ScaryLollipop.png lollipopissuperglad.png|"Glad I'M not down there. Whatever disease they've got sounds dreadful." Screenshot_2018-09-16_at_11.27.19_PM.png lollipopisintruiged.png Bagelbraaaiinnssss.png 11111.gif Laughing Lollipop.jpg bandicam 2018-03-15 19-50-45-969.png moments before disaster.png Lollipop in BFB 8.PNG Firey jr what the fsgsfgfsdf are you doing.png Lollipop with Barfbag.PNG lololioilioioioili.png I LOVE THIS SCENE.png everybody likes you is such a jam.png SadMoment.PNG loollipoop ble ble ble.jpg|Lollipop in the thumbnail from a stream by Satomi. 1527440181113.png|"Ok, Book. I get the picture..." sams voice is extremely good.png|"...I'll see myself out!" i was talking about TAAAACOOOOOOO.png HFSDJFSDHJDFS.png how do people still hate lollipop.png lollipop huh.jpg|"Perhaps you should try speaking..." two.png|"...-TO her then!" do teu cu.jpg lollipops arms bounce!!! thats some attention to detail.png GASPS!!!!!.jpg|Lollipop and Taco in the thumbnail of a livestream by Satomi. WHERES SAW.png my brother put bonzi buddys face on lollipop.png i love every girl in bfb......png shes judging you.png|"Taco..." i dont remember what shes actually saying but O.png|"...do YOU have a strategy?" AY.png book,.png oh so THATS how you draw a hand doing that.png it was beCAUSE.png that doesnt even m.png my brother also put despacito 2 on loop.png crossed armsssss.png look guys you dont even have to put the red filter over it.png dfgsdhfgj.png shes always just. that. i love it.png oh shes just DONE.png LOL1.jpg|"You exhaust me." LOL2.jpg LOL3.jpg LOL4.jpg LOL5.jpg LOL6.jpg LOL7.jpg LOL8.jpg LOL9.jpg LOL10.jpg LOL11.jpg LOL12.jpg LOL13.jpg|"Time to get this book's cover judged." BFB_Voting_LP.png Lollipop TeamIcon.png|Lollipop's voting icon BFB 14 Lollipop and bleh repellent.png|"It's multi-purpose!" Category:Character Galleries Category:Galleries